


Black Sweater

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Jonmund Drabbles/Requests [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Jon wears Tormund's shirt.





	Black Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my Tumblr:   
> For the jonmund drabble, can you do jon wearing tormunds shirt because it makes him feel safe?

Jon could feel the burn in his thighs as he squatted down and placed another chunk on the fire in his quarters. It wasn't cold, the burning flames giving off plenty of warmth for the smallish room, but it would go out later on while he was sleeping and leave him cold if he didn't put more on.

Castle Black was quiet, nearly everyone having returned to their respective sleeping areas, except for a few Wildlings who were still up and about, drinking, laughing, or finding a quiet corner to ravish each other in.

Jon knew that Tormund was among them somewhere, the Chief enjoying time with his people. He'd wanted Jon to come with him, said his 'little crow' needed to get to know his people, but Jon was far too exhausted for that, and just wanted a quiet night in the warmth of his quarters, the only thing he was able to hear was a softly snoring Ghost.

He wished that Tormund was with him, but he understood why the older man wanted to spend time with his people. They could all die soon and needed to make the best of the time they had left alive. Jon hoped that Tormund would spend at least some of that time with him.

He placed another log on the fire just for good measure and then stepped over to his bed. A thick, long-sleeved sweater lay over the foot of it, black material, with a small hole on the left shoulder, He reached out and grabbed it, brushing his fingers across the softness of it. He lifted the sweater up towards his face, pressing his nose into the fabric, and he inhaled deeply.

The scent of Tormund filled his nose, the soap that he used in the Castle Black washrooms, the alcohol that he liked to drink. It smelled just like him, and Jon loved it.

He quickly made a decision. He pulled off the shirt he was wearing, exposing his pale and scarred torso to the warm air. He tossed the shirt over the chair that sat in the corner of the room, and then pulled Tormund's on.

It was incredibly loose, his torso being much smaller than what Tormund's was, but the bagginess of it was comfortable, and he pulled the collar up to his nose and continued to smell it as he walked over to his bed, pulling back the blankets and then crawling under it.

He closed his eyes, fisting the material of the sweater in his hands as he did, hoping that Tormund would join him soon.

Jon didn't sleep, which was a common occurrence these days, so he laid in the bed, Tormund's shirt surrounding him, and his eyes glued to the ceiling as he tried not let himself spiral into an endless hole of worry.

It was a couple of hours later when he heard the door to his quarters squeak open, and he lifted his head slightly so that he could see. Tormund emerged through the door, stumbling through it and then tossing his wineskin in the general direction of the table in the corner of the room. It missed and fell to the floor with a thump, which made the redhead frown.

"Many people left out there?" Jon asked quietly, pulling back the covers so it would be easier for Tormund to crawl under them in his clearly partially drunk state.

Tormund rumbled an answer, and began working on the ties that held up the first layer of his clothing, "It's bloody hot in here," he said, looking to the fire as his pelts fell to the concrete ground.

"There is a fire," Jon replied, raising an eyebrow at the redhead as he pushed his pants down next, leaving him in just a pair of loose underwear. Jon ran his eyes over the older man's exposed body; soft pale skin, hard muscle everywhere, and Jon wanted to run his hands over him.

"Smart ass, crow," Tormund grumbled in reply, looking around the room for a moment, "Where's my shirt?" he asked.

Jon's cheeks flushed slightly, and he brought his hand to his mouth to chew at his fingernails, "I'm wearing it," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the Wildling's face to gauge his reaction.

Tormund's eyebrows raised slightly, and Jon could see his blue eyes flicker down to where his chest wasn't covered by the blankets of the bed, Tormund's shirt able to be seen. Jon pulled at the bottom of it nervously as he looked away from the Wildling, staring down at the covers instead.

He could hear Tormund's steps across the stone floor as he walked over to the bed, "Why are you wearing it, little crow?" he asked as the bed dipped with his weight. He laid slightly propped up and didn't hesitate in lifting his arm around Jon's shoulders.

Jon went willingly, holding Tormund's waist as he rested his head against his shoulder, "It was sitting on the bed, I just put it on," he replied, stifling a yawn into his hand, finally starting to feel tired now that he was in the company of Tormund.

"Were you cold?" Tormund asked, his beard brushing against the top of Jon's head, and the muscular arm around Jon's shoulders began to rub back and forth over his back. His other hand was used to brush the dark hair back from Jon's face.

Jon hummed at the touch, Tormund's fingers a little clumsy from the alcohol he consumed, but he meant well, and it felt nice when his fingernails gently scraped along his scalp, "No," he told the other man after a moment.

Tormund frowned a little, "You like it 'cause it's mine?" he asked, tugging at the sweater a little before slipping his hand under it, and Jon shivered at his cold hand against his skin.

Jon nodded, using his fingers to draw patterns on Tormund's chest, his coarse chest hair prickling his fingers, "Yeah. It smells like you, it made me feel better because you weren't here," he tried to explain, hoping that he didn't sound like an idiot.

Tormund laughed softly, and Jon felt a pang of nerves, but then he felt soft lips brush over the top of his head, "Okay, pup," he replied, grabbing Jon's hip and pulling it over his body so that Jon was straddling him. He smiled softly and shifted to get a little more comfortable, resting his head on his broad shoulder and sighing softly, "I took a nap with your crow coat over me the other day," he grunted.

Jon laughed softly, large hands rubbing up and down his back. He pressed his lips to his skin, "Love you," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"Love you, my little crow," Tormund replied, pulling the blankets further up Jon's back before settling himself.

Jon finally fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are loved & inspire me to write more! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr where you can send in your own request! @iiloulouii


End file.
